Revenge on the Sheep Mafia!
by Kiyoko13
Summary: HOLY CRAP THE IDIOT TWINS ARE AT IT AGAIN! That's why I have me, my pals, and even the Inu-gang to help me out! Join us as we take out our revenge against the Sheep Mafia in an epic battle! Be sure to R&R PLEASE!


Disclaimer: None of us own Inuyasha or any of the other anime characters we used! We own ourselves…and…um…well, everything else except for the anime, friends, and everyone else!!! YEAH!  
  
Katie-Hiya! This is PatrioticPuppy here! And I'm typing this up for Amy because she can't type very fast, and somehow doesn't have any time to anyways! So, um…HERE I AM!  
  
Inuyasha-…with me, Inuyasha, as well.  
  
Katie-And if you are confused, tell AMY in her email, seeing as I don't know much about the Sheep Mafia thingy-ma-bobber……-.-; --MAJOR sweatdrop--  
  
Inuyasha-…--Sweatdrop--  
  
Katie-Also, it's in Amy's POV, so that'll lessen the confusion!  
  
Inuyasha-Hopefully. But with them, it's ALWAYS confusing!  
  
Katie-SHUDDUP!  
  
Inuyasha- --Smirk--  
  
Katie-ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1: Old Enemies  
  
"Gosh, I'm bored." I said.  
  
"Wanna go to Hot Topic?" asked Katie (ED: O.O Hot Topic, Amy??? I HATE HOT TOPIC!!!)  
  
"We've been there 10 times!" I exclaimed, "Let's go to Walden Books! I wanna see if they have any new Ranma ½ volumes in!"  
  
Just a typical day at the mall. You've never been to all the shops except your fave and you have 1 ½ hours yet to kill! Not the pull-out-a-gun-and-shoot-someone-with-it-type-kill…-.-; Bakas…  
  
We walk into the Manga section and…"Uh, hi?" said a dude.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!?!?" I yelled.  
  
"Um, Amy? Are you OK?" asked Katie (ED: Yeah, Amy! ARE you okay??? --Snicker--)  
  
"NOOOOO!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I see you're not too happy to see me," said the dude with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Tyler what's going-" said another dude who looked exactly like the first one, "Oh, hi Amy…"  
  
"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" I yelled.  
  
The dude sweatdropped. "I'm happy to see you too…" (ED: NOTE THE SARCASM!!!)  
  
"CRAP CRAP CRAAAAP CRAAAAP CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"STOP YELLING AND TELL ME WHO THE HECK THESE GUYS ARE!!!" complained Katie (ED: It's very odd to type my own name…o.O I'm just so used to typing things in 'I' for me…not for Amy…okay, shutting up now…-.-;)  
  
"They're the Baka Twins from my class last year who took part in the Sheep Mafia." I explained. "They're baka and hentai in ONE!"  
  
"If I recall, you tormented us," said Tyler.  
  
"That's because you guys were tormenting the girls!" I replied angrily.  
  
"Hey, Kyle, what's-OH NO! NOT HER!" said a third dude.  
  
"Kevin. We meet again," I said evilly.  
  
--Sound of running feet from Kevin--  
  
"He should be a chicken, not a sheep!" I said.  
  
"Who was that guy anyways?" asked Katie (ED: -.-; Man, I'm such a doofus right now! MAKE ME STMARTER THAN MY BRAIN IS!!!)  
  
"He's the leader of the Sheep Mafia. He started the whole sheep thing." I explained.  
  
"Oh. How pathetic," Katie said. (ED: THERE WE GO! NOW WE'RE GETTING ON TO HOW I LIKE TO ACT! lol)  
  
"It wasn't pathetic! It was a hard war between the sheep and the butchers!" Tyler shouted.  
  
"It might've been hard for you, but it was pure entertainment for us," I said. "You guys were our after-lunch entertainment every day. We almost never got bored."  
  
"Glad to be of service." said Tyler sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it was pretty funny." said Kyle.  
  
"My own brother turning against me!" whined Tyler.  
  
"Tyler?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Yes?" Tyler answered.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Let's go. I don't' want to hang around with these hentai bakas any longer." I said.  
  
"Works for me." Katie replied.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Katie- -.-; Wow…that didn't have ANYTHING Inuyasha-related in here so far! What a surprise…  
  
Inuyasha-When will I come in?  
  
Katie-I forgot…  
  
Inuyasha- --Anime fall--  
  
Katie-AMY! IF THIS FIC DOESN'T GET REVIEWS, THEN I TYPED UP YOUR STORY ALL FOR NOTHING!!! But I'll review the fic anyways to keep myself from killing you…-.-;  
  
Inuyasha- --MAJOR sweatdrop--  
  
All-REVIEW PLEASE!! 


End file.
